<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beat is fucking dead by KARlYA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228615">beat is fucking dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARlYA/pseuds/KARlYA'>KARlYA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Friendship, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARlYA/pseuds/KARlYA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beat's out cold after a confrontation with the Rokakku. Gum n Corn are discussing how dumb he is.</p><p>Rated T for cursing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beat is fucking dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beat and Gum rolled into the garage. Beat was a little scratched up, and it appeared some of his clothes had torn. Gum was carrying his worn out body over her shoulder. Corn approached the two.</p><p>"What the hell happened?"<br/>
"It looks like he got pretty scuffed up while taggin' down by 99th street."<br/>
The music in Beat's headphones were still blaring even though he was half unconcious and it was kind of annoying.<br/>
"You gonna take those off?" Corn inquired.<br/>
"Nah. The battery'll run out eventually." She set beat down on the small sofa that the gang owned.<br/>
Gum plopped down next to Beat, laying her head on his shoulder. "God, when he wakes up he really needs to change. Might as well throw that fit away." Corn exclaimed. Gum agreed. "Yeah, they really showed him who the fuck is boss. By the by, where's everyone else?" Corn turned to look at her "Most of 'em went to Dogenzaka hill. Not sure about the rest though."<br/>
"Ah." she said in vague reply. </p><p>Beat moved a little and nudged Gum's shoulder.<br/>
"I think he's waking up."<br/>
She took off his headphones and glasses so he didn't have to deal with them when he fell out of unconciousness.<br/>
He finally awoke with a groggy voice. "What happened? Did you take me home??" He faced Gum with tired eyes.<br/>
"Yeah. You got your ass kicked by the Rokakku."<br/>
"Shame." He said in dissappointment.<br/>
"G'mornin sleepyhead." Corn sarcasticly told him.<br/>
"Sup asshat." Beat greeted him back.<br/>
He stretched and put an arm over Gum's shoulder and looked down at himself. "My clothes got pretty wrecked too. They've been ruthless as hell lately..."<br/>
"Yeah. You need to take extra precaution. No more mindlessly skating around overcrowded areas, aight?" She hugged him. She didn't like seeing anyone close to her harmed accessively, even though she didn't seem like that kind of lady.<br/>
"Yeah. You need anything to fix yourself up with?" Corn asked him.<br/>
"I'm good for now. You can get me a drink though." He told him and grinned.<br/>
"Nah, you can get yourself that." Corn declined.<br/>
The three snickered in unison.<br/>
"Okay, i am thirsty as hell though. You guys want anything?" He got up and struggled to get to the mini-fridge.<br/>
"Just grab anything." Gum told him<br/>
"Water for me." Corn requested.<br/>
"Y'sure you don't need motor oil robo-freak?" Beat joked.<br/>
Corn laughed a little and replied. "Eff off."<br/>
Once he got the drinks they all just relaxed for a bit. The recent events had been a little stressful, and they all needed a break from the Rokakku and a little more time with eachother for a little while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fucking sux but its my first fic on this site so 😔</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>